


Walk Forwards [podfic]

by orpheus



Series: Post-Reichenbach Angst Double Feature [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Reichenbach, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheus/pseuds/orpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audiofic of Walk Forwards, a BBC Sherlock fanfiction written by pennypaperbrain. Done as the second part of what I like to affectionately call the Post-Reichenbach Angst Double Feature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Forwards [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walk Forwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395599) by [pennypaperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain). 



Download the audiofic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ds8ne1mq241e38c).

Read the original text [here](395599/chapters/650250).

And if tumblr is your thing, you can find the related post [here](http://talestoldbyorpheus.tumblr.com/post/23279555937/walk-forwards-an-audiofic-download-here).

****EDIT****

There are currently issues with Mediafire, but do not worry! You can find this audiofic (and all of the other ones I've done) [right here at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/orpheusreader). Sorry to anyone who tried to download and couldn't!


End file.
